1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the management of virtual machines. More specifically, the present invention relates to management of the system resources in a virtual machine environment.
2. Background of the Related Art
In a cloud computing environment, a user is assigned a virtual machine somewhere in the computing cloud. The virtual machine provides the software operating system and has access to physical resources, such as input/output bandwidth, processing power and memory capacity, to support the user's application. Provisioning software manages and allocates virtual machines among the available computer nodes in the cloud. Because each virtual machine runs independent of other virtual machines, multiple operating system environments can co-exist on the same physical computer in complete isolation from each other.